The Night the Rasetsu Came
by Yume Ookami
Summary: What would have happened if Sannan had been the only one to come and save Chizuru when the Rasetsu attacked her at night? Pairing request by Sakura Otome. Full of lemony goodness :) Please read and review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki or any of the characters**

**The night the Rasetsu came**

The sound of heavy footsteps on the walkway outside woke her from her peaceful slumber. Sitting up, she watched as the shadow of a man walked passed and stopped outside her door.

"Who's there?" she called out, fear blooming in her heart. The figure opened her door and she was met with viscous red eyes which pierced through the dark.

"Blood…Need blood," the man said, a terrifying grin on his face. She gasped and began to back away from him.

"Give me blood!" he demanded as he walked into her room. Drawing his sword, he slashed her across the arm, drawing the blood which he so craved. She fell back with a cry, hearing his insane laughter in her ears.

"Blood! Blood! Give me blood!" he said as he cornered her, her back pressed against the wall. He raised his sword to strike again but in the nick of time was cut down by Sannan.

"Come over here, hurry!" Sannan ordered her. She tried to run past the felled Rasetsu but he reached out and grabbed her by the ankle.

"Blood…blood…" he chanted in his insane state trying to crawl towards her, the huge wound on his back healing quickly. Chizuru tried to scream but fear had stopped her voice. Sannan ran his sword through the man's arm causing him to let go and she ran out of his reach.

Distracted by Chizuru's blood, the man turned his back on Sannan who instantly ran his blade through the rasetsu's heart.

"Yukimura-kun, are you alright?" he walked up to her as she cradled her wounded arm, trying to steam the bleeding.

"I'm okay," she answered, not looking at him.

"You don't look okay," he said, he reached out and touched her wound; "you're bleeding badly."

As her blood soaked his hand his body called out in need for it and his Rasetsu appearance took hold of him.

"What's wrong?" Chizuru asked, more worried about him than she was for herself. His hand darted out towards her, his fingers wrapping themselves around her throat.

"San…nan-san," she gasped, choking on his grip. Something other than the sense of fear stilling the building scream, keeping her quiet.

His eyes held the agony of longing and loneliness. The length of time he had distanced himself from his comrades had taken its toll on this once mighty man.

Shock registered on his face, widening his glowing red eyes as he stared at the young woman struggling to breathe in front of him. He ripped his hand away from her neck, sending her sprawling to the ground in a coughing fit.

"Chizuru-san, I…" he hesitated, unable to find the words to describe the guilt he was feeling; guilt which pierced his heart like a knife when he saw her shake her head.

"Don't apologise, Sannan-san," she whispered, she moved to sit up, unaware that her sleeping kimono had ridden up and was showing the pale, subtle flesh of her thighs. He turned from her which made her even more worried.

"Sannan-san?" she asked continuing to slowly get to her feet.

"Please Chizuru-san, don't move anymore," he whispered, almost pleaded. She hesitated, freezing in the position of one leg knelt on the floor whilst she was leaning on the other to push herself off the floor. The top of her kimono had slipped open and gave him a glimpse of her breasts.

"I don't understand," she whimpered, tears on her voice. He turned to her trying desperately to keep his eyes on her face. She looked up at him and was shocked to find his eyes were full of lust.

"I'm having enough trouble to resist the urge I have for your blood, must you add another urge onto the cross I bear?" he said gently, his hand stroking her cheek softly. He caught a lock of her hair which slipped from behind her ear and kissed it before returning it to its former place; his index finger tracing the lines of her ear.

He then caught himself and turned from her with every intention of running away until a soft pair of hands enclosed around his calloused one.

"Sannan-san," she whispered, looking down at the floor so that he couldn't see her eyes, "you don't have to resist your urges." She spoke the words in such a way that it told him that she was sure of what she was doing.

"Chizuru-san, look at me," he knelt down in front of her. She looked into his eyes and he saw that in them was the same lust as what he was feeling. His hand once again found her face and he used it to pull her head forward so that his lips could meet hers halfway in a gentle kiss. After a moment he stopped and pulled away, still worried about what he could do to her with his inhuman strength.

"Sannan-san, you don't need to worry about me. I want you to see me, to feel me," she clasped his hands and pulled them down to the opening of her kimono, "all of me." Her whisper echoed around his head before he took a shaky breath. He knew that he would accept the consequences if he hurt her but still he was terrified of causing her pain.

He pulled one hand out of hers and carefully grasped the back of her neck, pulling her forward into him. With a thumb beneath her chin, he angled her face up to look at him, before kissing her again. He deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Instead of granting his request like he expected, she started giggling. He drew back and stared at her as she laughed.

"Sannan-san," she giggled as she reached for his face, "these are cold," she slowly removed his glasses and set them down away from where they were sat.

"But…" Sannan reached for them to put them back on but Chizuru caught his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I know you don't really need them unless you're looking at something in the distance. I'm right here, you won't need them to see me," she whispered, a light blush caused her face to glow. He felt desire burn through his veins, stirring up a feeling in his nether regions which he hadn't felt since before he had injured his arm.

Using their clasped hands he pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominion; a battle which Sannan won due to his hand slipping under her kimono to stroke a finger along her collar bone, making her gasp.

With gentle yet firm hands he manoeuvred her so that she was lying down on her back. Her kimono had dishevelled even more, now giving him a view of her well toned midriff. Her obi only just holding the cloth closed over her private parts. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat; he reached out a hand but hesitated.

"Don't worry," she whispered, she looked at him with her large brown eyes which pleaded for him to touch her. He put a hand on her stomach and revealed in the softness of her skin. With one finger he circled her belly button before slowly trailing up her chest, the sensations he was drawing from her caused her to moan. He slowly slid his hand inside her kimono to cup her breast, a loud moan slipped from her mouth and she arched her back, pushing her breast into his hand. He reached out with his thumb and gently stroked her nipple which hardened instantly to his ministrations. He repeated the action again and was delighted to hear her mewl softly.

He changed his position from sitting beside her to kneeling over her, one of his knees positioned in between her legs. In his haste of movement he accidently rubbed his leg against the apex of hers, which caused her to moan loudly and begin grinding against him. The friction and her wetness caused him to harden and he reached behind her back and untied her obi, allowing the cloth of her kimono to completely open so that he could see her in all her glory. The cold air caused her body to goose-bump, making her hypersensitive to his touch.

He bent down, circled one of her nipples with his tongue before capturing it in his mouth and sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine by sucking and teasing it. His right hand reached up to mirror his teasing on her other breast, her moans becoming ever more frequent.

With his left hand he reached up and up two fingers in her mouth her and between sucking he told her to lick them.

Her rosy cheeks and out of breath face were playing havoc with his loins and he was struggling not to just take her then and there. She reached up and tugged at his obi which came off in her hands, allowing his top to open, she pushed it back off his shoulders and he stopped what he was doing to take it off, much to her disgust. He looked down at his pouting goddess beneath him and smiled a wicked grin.

The hand she had been licking moved without her seeing it and before she could do anything he pushed a finger inside her. Her back arched and her breath caught at the intrusion in her woman hood. He began to pump it into her, her soft moans becoming louder. He added another finger and pumped both into her, speeding up the strange tightening sensation in her nether regions.

"Some…things happening," she gasped out and he quickly leaned and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. Suddenly the tightening feeling snapped and a wave of pleasure over took her, her cry of ecstasy muffled by his mouth.

Gasping for a moment she looked up and noticed that he still had half his clothes on. She hooked her hand around the tie on his trousers and tugged, making Sannan laugh. He stood and undid them, letting them fall to the ground. With hooded eyes she looked upon his manhood which stood to attention. As he came over to her she sat up and in one fluid movement took the entirety of his penis into her mouth, holding back the urge to choke when it hit the back of her throat. She pulled back so that just his head was in her mouth and she licked the pre-cum off him; with one hand she grasped his dick and began pumping and which the other she tickled and teased his balls. He grunted at the pleasure she was inflicting on him and thread his hand into her hair so that he could move her head. She looked up and saw his head thrown back, his teeth gritted trying to keep quiet at the sensations she was causing to him. With a snarl he released his seed into her mouth which she swallowed and licked her lips, enjoying his taste.

"Chizuru…I can't hold back anymore," he gasped, falling to his knees as the strength in them gave way.

"You don't need to hold back," she whispered. He looked at her for a moment before crawling up her body, lavishing it with kisses before exploring her mouth with his tongue. He positioned himself so that his manhood was by her dripping entrance and he held one of her legs to his waste to give him more space.

"Ready?" he asked, she took a deep breath and nodded; as soon as her head moved her thrusted into her, sheathing his sword into her pussy. Though her hymen broke she felt no pain, only a strange fullness that she realised that she had been missing for the whole of her life. He pulled out and pushed back in, the slap of flesh echoing around the room; whilst pumping into her he reached up and nipped her bottom lip and ravaged her mouth.

Need drove their pace faster, the coils forming in their loins getting ever tighter. Chizuru now grinded against him following his movements, creating a maddening friction they both desired. Her hair fanned out around her, framing her glowing face. An arm above her head lying useless on the ground as her brain no longer registered anything other than the pleasure which was coursing through her veins. Sannan reached up and clasped her hand, intertwining their fingers as he pumped into her. His teeth shut firmly together trying to keep himself from biting her outstretched neck.

"San…nan-san," she gasped, her voice guttural from the primitive pleasure she was experiencing, "you can bite me if you want to."

He snarled at he, no longer able to get out the words as his hair turned white and his eyes glowed the colour of the blood her so desired.

He slammed his dick into her hit the spot every time, her cries of pleasure becoming louder and louder, they no longer tried to muffle them.

Suddenly the tension in her loins snapped and she came, screaming her ecstasy for all to hear; the squeezing of her virginal muscles tipping him over the edge and causing him to fire his seed deep into her womb. At the height of their orgasm he sank his teeth into her shoulder to get the blood he craved. This sent Chizuru over the edge a third time. Sannan watched her pleasure filled face as she came down from her high.

Then the sound of hurried footsteps thundered down the walkway. As fast as he could, Sannan threw her cover over them. His hair slowly turning back to its original shade. The door slammed open and a figure ran in.

"Chizu…" Heisuke started before seeing Sannan's red eyes glowing in the darkness. He stood there for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the gloom.

"Heisuke-kun," Chizuru whispered her face going bright with embarrassment, "please close the…"

Sannan looked down at her, jealous that in their intimate moment Chizuru could speak the name of another man. The thought of having an audience made him harden again inside her. She felt the change and looked up at him.

"Sannan-san?" her voice showing that she was unsure of what he was going to do. HE smirked down at her and rolled his hips making her moan loudly.

"Would you mind leaving us alone," Sannan said, he glared at Heisuke as he began to pound into Chizuru again. Heisuke ran out the door and as he turned to close the door he caught a glimpse of what they were doing as the cover slipped off them. He shut the door with a snap, his face beetroot red and sank to the ground, his hands over his ears trying to block out the ecstasy filled noises coming from the other room.

"Heisuke!" Sanosuke and Shinpachi ran up, worried frowns on their faces.

"Where's Chizuru!?" Hijikata ran round the corner, he mistook Heisuke's embarrassment for a look of despair, "Is she alright?!"

He ran to the door was stopped from opening it by Heisuke.

"It's getting noisy outside now," Sannan said as he pulled out of her. He gave her one last passionate kiss before pushing himself off of the floor and redressing himself. He pulled a bandage out of his pocket and wrapped it around the no longer existing cut on her arm. He then pulled her kimono back over her shoulders and tied her obi around her.

"Lie down and pretend to sleep," he whispered in her ear before nipping her lobe. She did as he asked and he covered her with her blanket. He then picked up the corpse of the Rasetsu and put it on his shoulder; he turned to look at her one last time before opening the door and seeing four pairs of shocked eyes.

"You needn't worry, she's fine, just a small cut on her arm. I gave her something that would help her to sleep," he said, he looked down at Heisuke's still blushed face and grinned.

"You know you should always knock before entering a woman's room," he laughed before walking away carrying the body.

Hijikata opened the door and walked in, he gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face before walking back out of the room and shutting the door.

A tear escaped and trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry, Hijikata-san," she whispered, guilt piercing her heart as she knew that he had fallen in love with her.

**Two Months Later**

"Chizuru-chan!" Heisuke held her hair out of her way and rubbed her back as she knelt vomiting by the outside wall of the headquarters.

"Sorry Heisuke-kun," she gasped, she pushed away from her latest meal which she had just regurgitated.

"We have got to get you to a doctor," a voice said behind them, she span round after wiping her mouth with a cloth which she kept in her pocket.

"Hijikata-san," She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain.

"You've been sick for a while now; I'm sending you to Dr Matsumoto so he can take a look at you," he said firmly, his expression forbidding her to question him.

"I'll go with her," Sannan walked from inside a room and stood on the walkway, outside of the suns touch. Hijikata nodded and told them to get ready.

When Chizuru walked out to start her journey she found herself looking at a pair of horses, she watched as Sannan walked up to one and mounted it.

"Come, we must get going," he said, after she mounted she looked back at the headquarters and saw that everyone had come out to say goodbye to her. Tears trickled down her face as she turned the horse away and started out of the gate.

**At Dr Matsumoto's house**

"From all the symptoms you have described to me I have a good idea of what ails you. But before I give my prognosis tell me, Chizuru have you laid with a man in the last 5 months?" The doctor asked, Chizuru blushed bright red and nodded.

"You're pregnant," he said softly, she gasped and looked up at Sannan who stood there shocked. She started thinking about what she could do and about the questions that everyone would ask her. Just thinking of Hijikata's response made her pale and feel faint.

"Chizuru-chan," the Doctor took her hands, "you can stay here until you feel ready to go back to the Shinsengumi. It would be too hard on you to cope with a child in that environment," he smiled at her when he saw the look of hope on her face. He turned to Sannan who still stood frozen in shock and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just from your reaction I know that you are the father," Sannan jumped and looked at him, "I need you to go back to the headquarters and tell them that Chizuru has caught an illness and has to stay away from the headquarters for at least a year until she recovers from it fully."

Sannan nodded, walked up to Chizuru and put a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Keep yourself and him… or her safe," he grinned and she giggled and nodded. He put a hand on her cheek and gently kissed her, before leaving and getting on his horse.

"I'll come back soon," he promised and kicked his horse into a canter towards headquarters.

"Right, I need to find someone who can teach you about pregnancies and how to care for a child," Dr Matsumoto said as he led Chizuru through his house to a room in the back.

"This room isn't used so you can have it for your stay here," he left her to unpack her things.

She stood in the door way and for the first time in a long time felt completely alone. She looked back over the past year which she had spent with the Shinsengumi and realised that though her life was sometimes in danger it was the happiest time in her life. She couldn't wait for her child to be born so that she could go back to the men who had become more than just friends, they had become family.


End file.
